


How Do We Make Us Work?

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Brock and Jose have been fight a lot. Brock is two seconds away from walking out on Jose when he comes up with an idea that could potentially save their relationship.





	How Do We Make Us Work?

"I don't know what else to do to make this work, Jose!" Brock screamed in the middle of their latest fight. They'd been fighting a lot more lately, and Brock was at the end of his rope. Jose was the first person Brock ever loved, and Brock loved Jose with all his heart, but tensions had been so high lately Brock couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why don't you just go fuck your little friend Kameron," Jose sneered, crossing his arms. Jose was tired of the fighting too, but he wanted to be with Brock so badly that he'd never even let the thought of leaving him cross his mind. He truly believed Brock to be his soulmate. One thing that had been bothering Jose was Brock’s close friendship with Kameron Michaels. Jose knew that Brock would never cheat on him, but that didn’t stop him from being jealous. He was worried that Kameron might have feelings for Brock and was trying to steal him away.

"Wait," Brock paused. "That might be it."

"Oh you  _ do  _ wanna leave me for Kameron?!"

"Maybe we need Kameron," Brock shrugged, stepping closer to Jose.

A look of confusion crossed Jose's face. "The fuck do you mean we  _ need _ Kameron?"

"Maybe we wouldn't fight so much if we tried something different," Brock grabbed Jose's hand. "Maybe we need to switch things up a little."

"I'm still not understanding."

"A threesome, Jose," Brock explained. "With Kameron."

"How is that gonna help us?" Jose pulled his hand away.

"Come on, even I know it's getting repetitive and boring," Brock sighed. "We just go through the motions. Maybe that's why we fight so much."

"I don't know about that," Jose moved past him to walk into the kitchen. After being together for 2 years, Jose couldn't imagine himself with anyone else other than Brock, even in a situation where Brock was involved.

"Would you rather I just walked out right now and didn't come back?" Brock asked, his anger building up again. "Because I'm pretty much out of options. I'm tired of fighting with you."

"Fine," Jose sighed. "Call him."

Although Jose didn't like the idea at all, he was willing to try whatever Brock thought would make things work between them. If Brock was convinced that this was the solution, Jose wanted to try it and see what came from it.

~~~

"You want to do what?" Kameron asked, sitting across from Brock and Jose on their couch. He wanted to be sure he was hearing them correctly. He was shocked that Brock, one of his best friends, and Jose, who he’d secretly had a crush on for years, were asking him to have sex with them.

"Help us out," Brock moved closer to him. "We really think a threesome would help repair our relationship, to break up the monotony, and help with jealousy" 

"Otherwise, Brock is gonna leave me," Jose huffed. Kameron knew he couldn’t let that happen. If he could do anything to help them stay together, that’s what he wanted to do. 

"Don't say that," Brock turned to face him.

"I'm just telling him what you told me," Jose shot back.

"Okay," Kameron interrupted them before they could argue any further. "Let's do it."

Brock turned back to Kameron and grabbed his hand, pulling him up off of the couch. He cupped Kameron's cheek, rough with stubble, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough and needy. Brock let his hands wander down from Kameron's upper back to his ass.

"Don't forget I'm here too," Jose whined.

Brock laughed as he pulled away and reached out a hand to Jose. "Come here, baby."

Jose moved over to them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him passionately. When they pulled away from each other, Kameron stepped in and pressed his lips against Jose's. Jose was tense at first-- kissing someone else was unfamiliar-- but he soon melted into Kameron’s arms. Brock stood behind Jose and kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

"Let's move to the bedroom," Brock said. Kameron grabbed Jose's hand and followed Brock toward the bedroom door.

In the blink of an eye, the three of them were out of their clothes and laying in Brock and Jose's bed, the fit a little snug with three people instead of two. Jose leaned over and kissed Kameron, their lips moving against each other roughly as Jose ran his hands over Kameron's ripped torso. It was an unfamiliar rush to be able to memorize another man with his hands, trace the peaks and valleys, note the differences from his usual partner. Brock moved down between Kameron's legs. He wrapped his hand around Kameron's dick and lowered his mouth onto it. Kameron let out a moan as he kissed Jose, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Brock's short hair. He used his other hand to stroke Jose's dick. Jose leaned down and kissed Kameron's neck, causing him to moan once again.

"Jose," Brock said when he came up for air. "I wanna see-- are you okay with Kameron fucking you?"

"Sure," Jose said, looking at Kameron with a smile. He was trying to be super into this as much as he could for Brock. It wasn’t all a performance, either.

"Kameron?" Brock panted.

"Mhmm." Kameron stroked Jose's hair, living for all the sensations of being between the lovers. All the heat, all the touch, all the breath. "I'm fine with that."

Kameron could hardly contain his excitement. He was about to fuck the man he’d been crushing on since they were on season 10 together. Not only that, but he was being allowed to do so by Jose’s boyfriend, who also happened to be one of Kameron’s best friends. 

"What about you, baby?" Jose asked his boyfriend while Kameron shifted to hover over Jose.

"Well…" Brock paused to think for a second. "Do you wanna suck me off while he fucks you?"

"Yes, please." Jose nodded, a smile spreading across his face. 

Brock moved around on the bed until he was sitting on his knees next to Jose's head. Jose rolled over on his back as Kameron positioned himself between his legs. Brock leaned down to kiss Jose, Jose sitting up to meet him halfway. With the kiss, Brock reassured Jose that everything was going to be alright. 

Kameron pushed Jose's legs apart and ran his hand up his thigh. "What do you need, how much should I prep you?"

Jose laughed as he pulled away from Brock. "You’re good. Trust me, Brock is in there all the time."

"You're gonna want this though," Brock threw an unopened condom and a small bottle of lube that had been sitting there since the night before. 

Jose watched as Kameron tore the condom open and rolled it onto himself. His head flooded with thoughts about how they’d gotten to this moment. Jose and Kameron were friends after their season, but they were never close. Jose was always jealous of their friendship. He was fine with Nina and Detox, and pretty much all of Brock’s other friendships, but not Kameron. Kameron was tall, muscular and attractive. Jose wondered how long it would take until Brock left him for Kameron.

“You ready, Jose?” Kameron asked. Jose nodded, because he was. He needed Brock in his life and if this was what he had to do to get him to stay, he was ready to go through with it. Ready for Brock to watch Kameron fuck him. Kameron pushed into Jose slowly, looking into his eyes the whole time. Although he hadn’t exactly been enthusiastic about the idea of sleeping with Kameron, Jose had to admit he felt  _ good  _ when the other man filled him up, and there was _ no pain. _ Kameron knew what he was doing for sure.

Brock watched for a moment as Kameron picked up his pace. Hearing Jose’s moans made him feel an emotion he’d never had before, something he’d prided himself on being immune to: Jealousy. Brock felt a possessive sting over Jose he hadn’t ever felt before. Brock grabbed Jose’s head and turned it towards him. 

“Okay, baby,” Brock lightly tapped Jose’s jawline. “Open up for me.”

Jose sat up a little and eagerly took his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth. Brock tangled his fingers in Jose’s hair as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. Jose’s moans were muffled by having Brock’s dick in his mouth, which eased Brock’s newfound jealousy. Kameron picked up his pace and wrapped his hand around Jose’s dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. Jose’s moans got louder and more frequent until finally he was shooting hot cum across his stomach. Brock pulled out of Jose’s mouth and lay down beside him. 

“You next,” Jose smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Kameron sat on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Brock scrunched up his face in confusion. “What?”

“This was your idea,” Jose gave a breathless laugh. “Besides, neither of you have finished yet, so might as well go for it.”

“Jose, you know I don’t bottom,” Brock whispered.

“This was your idea,” Jose shrugged. “How did you think it was gonna go?”

“I don’t know,” Brock mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Kameron asked, still hard, and sitting on his knees between Jose’s legs.

"Brock doesn't like bottoming," Jose explained.

"Jose," Brock whisper-yelled, face turning bright red.

"What?" Jose said. "Might as well just put it out there." 

"Oh, um," Kameron stammered uncomfortably. "We don't have to."

"Brock, please," Jose pleaded, placing a hand on Brock's face. "I wanna see you two like that. I wanna see someone else take you. It's such a rare treat when I get to and I'll get all hot and jealous. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Brock sighed. "Yes."

"So will you do it?" Jose pouted his lips.

"Fine," Brock sighed. "But I'm gonna need a lot of prep, Kam."

"I can handle that," Kameron laughed. "Plenty of experience in that department."

Kameron shifted on the bed so that he was in front of Brock now. He lubed up one finger and slowly slipped it inside of Brock. Brock was a little tense at first, but he loosened up once Kameron’s fingers reached in deep, massaging his prostate. Each time he'd rub against it, Brock would let out a small moan. Eventually, Kameron was able to add a second finger.

Jose watched in fascination. It had been a long time since Brock agreed to bottom for him, so it was fascinating and, yeah, arousing, watching him try bottoming for someone else. Especially when that someone else looked like Kameron. Jose repositioned himself so that he was leaning over Brock, and kissed him softly.

"Think you might be ready now?" Kameron asked after another couple minutes.

Brock nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Kameron slipped on a fresh condom after removing the one he’d used with Jose and slathered a generous amount of lube on his dick. He leaned over slightly and slowly pushed into Brock. He felt Brock tense up immediately.

"You have to relax," Kameron said softly. "This won’t work if you've already convinced yourself that it will hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm here, baby," Jose placed one hand on Brock's face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. "You're gonna be okay. Ain’t no rush, we got all night."

Brock nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing as much as he could. Jose kissed him, whispering sweet nothings as Kameron continued patiently pushing himself in. Jose wanted to distract Brock, knowing his boyfriend was so prone to overthinking. Kameron stopped when he was all the way in, giving Brock a minute to adjust.

"You can move now," Brock said after a while. As long as Jose was with him, he felt like he could do anything. It made him wonder why they'd ever been fighting in the first place. He loved Jose more than anything.

Kameron began thrusting, slowly at first but gradually building speed once he was confident he wasn’t overstretching Brock Jose reached one hand down and stroked Brock's dick as he continued to kiss him. Brock moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed with pleasure. Kameron shifted so that he was hitting Brock's prostate with every aching thrust. The feeling of Kameron inside him and Jose stroking him at the same time made Brock see stars. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching. Brock pulled away from Jose, his body too sensitive to continue kissing him. He moaned and cussed as he came so hard he nearly hit himself and Jose in the face with cum. Kameron pulled out,pumping himself with his hand, his own climax close behind.

"Damn, babe," Jose noted how far up Brock's chest his cum had gone. "Maybe you should bottom more often."

"No thank you," Brock said weakly, feeling completely worn out.

"I hope I was able to help your relationship," Kameron said once he could breathe again.

"You did," Brock smiled. "You don't have to go, by the way. If you're tired, please feel free to stay with us."

"Oh," Kameron moved around on the bed so that he could lay down beside Brock. "Thank you."

"No, thank  _ you," _ Jose grabbed a tissue from his nightstand so he could clean Brock up. "Our relationship would've been over if it wasn't for you. Brock was ready to walk out the door."

"Glad I could help," Kameron smiled and closed his eyes. Jose cuddled up to Brock, laying his head on his chest. Soon after, the three of them were asleep.

~~~

When Brock woke up the next morning, he was confused at first about why Kameron was in their bed. The soreness in his ass quickly reminded him of the events of the previous night.  _ Why did I ever let Jose talk me into bottoming? _

"Good morning, baby," Jose greeted him with a kiss sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting," Brock admitted. "But I'm grateful that you let me put you in this much pain all the time."

"It doesn't _ always _ hurt," Jose laughed. "You're welcome though. I do it because I love you."

Brock smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Papi."

Their cute moment was interrupted by Kameron stirring in the bed. Jose and Brock knew they'd have to soon face the aftermath of their decision to have a threesome with him, but neither one of them was ready.

"Good morning sunshine," Jose said as Kameron opened his eyes. Brock rolled over to face him.

"Good morning," Kameron laughed and rubbed his eyes. "I've got to get to the gym, so I'm gonna go."

"Thanks again, Kam." Brock said, watching Kameron quickly get dressed. 

Kameron stopped in the doorway and turned to them with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Do you think shit is awkward with him now?" Jose asked as soon as their apartment door closed.

Brock sighed. "Yes. We're good now though, so it was worth it."

"Yes it was," Jose kissed his forehead then moved around so he could lay his head on Brock's chest. The world felt balanced again. Although he thought it was a bad idea at first, Jose was glad their little adventure had prevented the love of his life from walking out on him. Fixing their friendship with Kameron would come with time, but in that moment it was the last thing on Jose's mind.


End file.
